


Merry Christmas Baby

by HighHopes (wicked_writings)



Series: The Xarry Files [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, M/M, short and kinda sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_writings/pseuds/HighHopes
Summary: In which Ben throws an early Christmas party feat. terrible sweaters, and Harry gets his own special present.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Ben Winston
Series: The Xarry Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629169
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Merry Christmas Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Xarry returns in the next part - for now, Ben gets Harry all to himself.

Harry had a few things to say about Ben’s home sound system and none of them were good, so he kept them to himself lest he find himself on the wrong end of a smack. No-one else in the room seemed to have a problem with the sound quality anyway, but that might have been the punch someone most definitely not him had loaded earlier with 40 proof vodka.

Ben’s idea of a party theme was to make people wear their most terrible Christmas jumpers, and Harry was delighted. He had found a suitable monstrosity in a back street second-hand store somewhere downtown, and he was going to keep it forever. He considered asking around to see if anyone disliked their jumpers enough to leave them with him at the end of the night, but Ben had taken his attention before he had a chance.

He followed Ben obediently out of the room and up the stairs, the music fading away behind them. It was dark and the lights weren’t on, but they knew their way around. They slipped into the room that been Harry’s since the day Ben and Meri had bought the place, and that Ben would never let anyone else sleep in. Harry locked the door behind them, wary of their visitors and their wandering drunk tendencies. 

There had been time for a quick nap before the party after he came home from a meeting and the sheets were still rumpled and messy. If Ben was unhappy at the state of the bed he didn’t say a word.

“How long?” Harry asked, fingers already at the button of his lavender flared corduroys.

Ben made a face. “Ten minutes? Jeff’ll keep them all entertained but I don’t want anyone to get nosey.”

Harry huffed but didn’t complain. He hadn’t had any since he’d left Xander behind in New York, and quite frankly, it’d probably be a miracle if he lasted the ten minutes anyway. “Fine.” He didn’t bother doing anything with his clothes other than pulling his trousers and panties – red lace with green trim, for Christmas - down to his thighs. It wasn’t going to be romantic, but he supposed you couldn’t always win.

He turned to face the bed as Ben rummaged through the bedside drawer for a condom and lube. The snap of the bottle and the crinkle of the wrapper were familiar noises and he knew when to bend forward for Ben and brace his forearms on the bed.

“Good boy,” Ben praised, and Harry, his face practically in the duvet, beamed.

Ben was slick and hard against his hole, the pressure firm until he relaxed and let Ben inside. He’d fingered himself after his nap, but that had been a while ago and he was a little tight, the burn as pleasant as it was painful. “That ok?” Ben asked, a hand stroking his hip. He never moved until Harry told him to.

He took a couple of deep breaths and let his pelvis drop just a little. “Yeah. Yeah that’s good,” he said, and groaned as Ben pulled himself nearly out. His fingers curled around the sheets as Ben got into his rhythm, deep and steady just the way he liked it.

Fuck lasting 10 minutes, Harry wasn’t sure if he was going last three. Ben was hitting all the right spots and he was just gone for it, completely unable to do anything other than lay there and take it and let the pleasure fill every inch of him. He was just about drooling.

“You feel amazing.” Ben was bent over him, kissing his neck, and Harry had gone from blissed out pleasure straight into fucking paradise itself. He was dripping onto the sheets and about to make a hell of a mess.

“I’m gonna… Ben…”

“It’s ok.” Ben nipped at his neck and apparently he was such a slut that was all he needed. He came for what seemed like forever, clutching desperately at the sheets as if they would stop him from floating away.

Ben didn’t stop either, just fucked him through it and kept going, a relentless barrage against his prostate that kept the pleasure flowing through him even when he thought he was done. Normally he would ask his partner to stop, but this time he didn’t want to. He lay there and let Ben keep doing him for however long, time no longer a concept that he worried about.

This time Ben came with him, pressing himself as deep inside Harry as he could, fingers digging into the soft skin around his hips.

Afterwards he was so boneless he couldn’t move, his nerve endings still tingling with the remnants of both orgasms. He was completely useless, happy to just lie there with his clothes tangled around him, right in the wet spot.

“Pathetic,” Ben muttered, but it was affectionate, and all Harry could muster was a whine. He heard Ben clean up after them and adjust his clothes, and he knew that Ben would look as put together as he was before he fucked his brains out, and that just wasn’t fair.

“You going to be ok to go back downstairs darling, or should I put you to bed?” Ben asked him, a slight note of concern in his voice. Harry didn’t have an answer – he just wanted Ben to do whatever Ben thought he needed to do for him. Probably his non-answer was answer enough.

He didn’t protest as Ben took his shoes off and stripped him off before using baby wipes to make him slightly more hygienic. He was just glad for once that he didn’t need to make a decision, that one had already been made for him, and all he needed to do was obey, and then fall asleep in that wonderful, wonderful bed.

There were blankets tucked up around him, and kisses on his forehead, and Harry fell asleep with Ben’s hand moving through his hair.

Merry fucking Christmas to him. 


End file.
